The Switch
by Naruke
Summary: The Yamanakas and the Naras are up to something. But Ino and Shikamaru aren't privy to their scheme. What could it be? ShikaIno [ONGOING]
1. Changing into Ino

Disclaimer: Believe me. If I owned Naruto, there would be lots of body switching.

**-The Switch, Chapter 1-**

The day everything changed, Shikamaru was asleep.

You wouldn't call it _sleep_ exactly; it was more like a light snooze.

Well, anyway, he was asleep. Slowly, he cracked one lazy eye open. He slowly sat up. Something doesn't feel right…he thought. He stood and glanced around. Everything in his room was neat and organized, unlike the tornado-stricken place he was used to. That's weird. I don't remember it being so clean.

Then, horrified, he noticed all the things in his room were _girly!_ And, even worse, there were dozens of pictures of Sasuke on his walls.

Terrified out of his wits, he dashed to the mirror and stared at his reflection.

Blonde hair. Amethyst eyes. Chibi Sasuke pajamas. And boobs.

"Holy crap! What am I doing in her body?!"


	2. Changing into Shikamaru

**Review Corner**

**radicalL:** I couldn't help but think that her room was covered with Sasuke pics.

**Ayako:** I would sew you some, but I can only make plushies… -;;;; Gomen nasai…

Disclaimer: I'm 16, I'm schizophrenic, I write FANFICS (hence the name of the site) and I make strange things happen to my favorite characters. (Like making Sakura "Aunt Polly" in Tom Sawyer-don't ask, please) Don't you think my name would be in lights by now if I weren't writing the Actual Thing? You people are sooooo dense…

**The Switch, Chapter 2**

"Shikamaru, get down here!"

At first, she didn't know why they were calling her Shikamaru. It was only when her mother came to pound on her door did she realize something was up.

For one, her "mother" sounded too much like Shikamaru (guyish, not girly) Upon further inspection, she found no Sasuke pictures smothering her walls. Her floor was littered with debris-I mean clothes. She was wearing –gasp- SD Gundam boxers. She had spiky grayish-light brown hair. And no boobs.

"Come on, Shikamaru, dear! You'll be late for training!" Her mother called.

"I AM _NOT_ SHIKAMARU!!!" she screeched. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she knew she would never hear the end of it. "I knew you liked her, Shika-chan, but I never thought you would be the type to try and be your crush!" Ino blushed a bright crimson at this. It was bright enough to give Kiba's hair a run for its money.

"Uh…I mean, coming, okaa-san!" She quickly found Shikamaru's (now hers) clothes, put them on and scrambled to pull her hair into a topknot. Meanwhile, her Inner Self was panicking. "Why am I in HIS body?!" it screeched.


	3. What Are You Doing In My Body?

**Review Corner:**

**Alden Hawke**: Thank you!

**Naito Kiseki**- Yes, I know it was too short…but I made amends, didn't I? And your stuff isn't drivel! That's is some real good stuff!

**OoshatiElf**- Hmmm…never thought of that…::cackles evilly:: But there's always the next chapter, ne?

**Ino Yamanaka**- Thank you!

**Bana the Random**- Did I update fast enough for you? XD

**Riyue**- Thank you. ::worriedly:: do you think it's long enough?

**Asuka**- Will do!

**Zsuzsi**- Thanks. I'll try that.

**Yurimi-neko**- Um…thanks?

**RadicalL**- Thank you!

Disclaimer: We're negotiating the rights after lunch today.

**Chapter 3: What Are You Doing In My Body?!**

Ino trudged through town in as much of a Shikamaru-ish manner as best she could. It was hard, though, for she was used to standing upright and greeting everybody enthusiastically. All went well until she crossed path with Haruno Sakura.

"Hi, Shikamaru-san!" the girl said brightly.

Before she could check herself, the words rolled right off her tongue. "Hello, Big Forehead girl!" Sakura blinked confusedly. "Uh, excuse me?" Ino mentally smacked herself. You idiot! Now you've gone and blown your cover!She must have looked uncomfortable, because the pink-haired girl hesitantly put in: "Well, I guess I better go! Wouldn't want to be late to training!" As she walked by Ino, she muttered, "Though it won't be of any use if I'm on time; he never is!"

Ino began to heave a sigh of relief, but caught herself. I can't do that sort of thing in his body!Trying to act like Shikamaru, she slouched off, muttering, "Mou. How troublesome."

-----

As she jogged into their meeting spot, she noticed that 'Ino' and Choji were already there. She briefly wondered if Choji wasn't really Choji, but the doubt was quickly extinguished as he grabbed two bags of chips from his pack and began inhaling them at an inhuman speed. After all, nobody could eat that fast and not choke on something.

She turned her attention to her body, trying to find some hint, some clue, as to who the hell was in her body. "What? Do I have something on my face?" it asked. Ino shook her head dumbly and took her place beside her body. Inside, she was starting to panic. If I'm in Shika's body, but he's not in mine, than who IS in my body?!She was almost to the point of hysterical tears when Asuma-sensei strolled into sight. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. Never before in her life had she been glad for training.

-----

Asuma watched Shikamaru, analyzing his performance. Something was up. He seemed distracted, and, for some reason, he was fighting like a girl. Not just any girl, though. The way he performed his jutsus and attacked Choji were very reminiscent of Ino's fighting style. He snickered. I can't believe they did it…he thought.

-----

Finally, after a hard day of training (and acting) Asuma let them loose, his eyes sparkling with mischievous laughter when he looked at Ino.

As soon as they had left Asuma's line of sight (Choji having gone off to Ichiraku, as usual) Ino grabbed her body's collar and whipped it into the nearest alleyway. She shoved its back up against the wall. Her body looked petrified. (A/N: Well, wouldn't you? Any passerby might have thought something suspicious was going on!) "What in the seven hells are you doing in my body?!" Ino cried, roughly joggling her body.

He body blinked, tears starting to form at the corners of its eyes. "W-what? Shika, what are you talking about? I-I'm in my body and no one else's!" Tears began to run down its face. "Please, Shika, let go of me! You-you're hurting me!"

Ino abruptly realized that, indeed, her hold had been rather rough. She let go, and her body crumpled to the ground, sobbing like a young child. For the second time that day, Ino felt incredibly stupid. Here she was, confusing her own body! "Gomen, Ino-chan…" She whispered, feeling incredibly strange at apologizing to herself. She left quickly.

----

As Ino left, Shikamaru's tears dried abruptly. "Thank God for my little sister!" He muttered. He heaved himself up, grinning slyly. "Oh, don't worry, Ino, you'll get your body back…but not until I've had some fun first!"

-----tbc-----


	4. Whoops!

**Review Corner**

**Animefreakperson** Yes. For most men, that would be a daunting task, ne?

**trickmaster** I slaved over this, trying to make it as long as possible. Do you think it was long enough?

**Apple Jack **::pats you on the head:: Aw, poor baby! ::glares:: GET BETTER SOON…OR ELSE!!!

**Crow-Sensei** ::grovels:: I got off my lazy arse and FINALLY wrote this! Will it ever be enough?

**Genin** He just got eviler!

**edyshi6 **You think he's done some evil things NOW? Wait until the next chapter! XD

**Ino Yamanaka **Thank you!

**NarutoGuurl **Thank you!

**moreanko **…uh…I guess…I haven't really thought that far into the future! XD

**Distant Soul **::sighs:: I wish I could take the credit, but Madishinnai's the one who came up with the idea.

**Simply Rin** What? I take pride in being such a teaser!

**love Kiba** ::evil laugh:: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! IT GETS BETTER!!!

**Riyue **Did I spell that right? Anyway, do you think that was evil enough?

**Bana the Random** ::strikes a Gai pose:: I HAVE UPDATED! ::falls over::

**radicalL **Thank you!

**Raisui, The Prime Minister, b-chan, one-winged **You guys got my email, right?

Disclaimer: See any of the chapters before this one.

**-Chapter 4: Whoops!-**

Ino walked. And walked. And walked. She stifled a yawn. Geez. Who knew Konoha could be so big?She sighed. "When in someone else's body, do as they do! (1)" She trudged ever-so-slowly to Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot, which just had to be on the other side of Konoha.

When she was only a few blocks away, a voice called out to her. "Oi!" She half-turned and saw Chouji chugging along after her. He finally reached her, huffing and puffing like the Big Bad Wolf. "I yelled at you at least four times, Shikamaru!" He paused to gulp down air. "Didn't you hear me?"

Ino shook her head. "No. I guess I was too busy…thinking." Chouji grunted. "You always do that, Shikamaru." He looked up at her, squinting in the sun. "You were acting kind of weird during training today, Shika. You weren't complaining or saying how troublesome it was to train. You didn't even stop to cloud-watch!"

Ino blinked in surprise. Chouji was more observant than she had previously thought. "Well, uh…I was just…tired today." Yeah, that's it!"So tired I didn't feel like complaining."

Her teammate studied her suspiciously. Ino prayed to the gods that he had believed her. Finally he shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you say!" He turned and walked away, probably to Ichiraku.

Ino breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He had believed her! There is a god!She cried silently.

---

Shikamaru cackled evilly, earning him several shocked looks. He quickly smiled, and they smiled back, albeit a bit nervously. He hurried on, berating himself for being so out of character. What if they suspect something besides that Ino's gone loo-loo?He had a mission, and he couldn't fail!

Finally, he spotted his quarry: Team 7. They were still waiting for their teacher. Shikamaru sweat dropped. Couldn't that guy ever be on time?

Sakura immediately noticed him. "Ohayo, Ino-PIG!" He waved cheerfully to her and chuckled when he saw the look stupefied shock on her face. Naruto stopped ranting about stupid jounins who couldn't be on time even if it killed them and who read porn and were so godamn lazy to the unresponsive Sasuke.

Shikamaru marched right up to the Uchiha and said, quite matter-of-factly, "Sasuke, you're an asswipe who would die if he broke a nail."

Sakura and Naruto's jaws fell to the ground. Sasuke glared up at him and softly asked, "What?"

Shikamaru cackled to himself. "I said, Pretty Boy, that you're an asswipe who would die if he broke a nail! And you're probably gay, too." He added as an afterthought.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. Oh, this was getting good. Another twitch. The raven-haired youth was opening his mouth to retort when three things happened. First, Naruto fell on his ass laughing. Second, Sakura fainted dead away. And third, Kakashi appeared, guffawing at the scene. Shikamaru tried to conceal it, but to no avail. A wicked grin spread across his face, and he giggled.

He giggled.

He burst into hysterical laughter and skipped away, pleased with his handiwork. Man, being evil and a genius-thus making him and evil genius-was really, really fun!

---

"INO-PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!!!!"

Instinctively, Ino turned around. She saw her body skipping gaily down the sidewalk opposite her. Behind it was a foaming-at-the-mouth Sakura, obviously enraged at something her body had done.

Ino 2 (as she affectionately called it) turned around. "Hai, Sakura-chaaaaaaan?" it drawled.

Ino's hand twitched. If she ever found out who was in her body and ever got back into her body, she was going to torment the poor soul who was evil enough to stick her in Shika's body.

As she watched Ino 2 evade Sakura's murder attempts, and epiphany of a sort came over. If I'm in HIS body then where would Shikamaru be? Logically, the only place he could go would be…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

---

Shikamaru looked away from Sakura for a moment to investigate the screech, and what he saw scared him poopless. He came to a complete halt, staring at his body and thus Ino. He did the manliest thing he could think of.

"RUN AWAY!!!"

-tbc-

Gasp! Ino has unwittingly stumbled on the answer to her question! What will she do? Well, she can't go up and smack him against the wall, because that ended in failure the first time.

1- Okay, you know the saying "When in Rome, do as the Romans do"? Well, it's kind of like that.


End file.
